


Give, Earn, Keep

by Shuufleur



Series: Trope Bingo Fills [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Trope Bingo Round 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuufleur/pseuds/Shuufleur
Summary: Tony promised to protect Peter at all costs. Not entirely surprising, Ross wants Spider-Man to sign the Accords, which would force him to reveal his identity.Tony did what he should have done months ago: get the kid out of here, out of his mess.





	Give, Earn, Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _Trust and Vows_ square of my Trope Bingo Round 9 card.
> 
> ETA: I just wanted to thank the Tony & Peter stans, you're always great! Love you <3
> 
>  **Important Note:** Many of you want a sequel of this little story, I'm really flattered. As I answered to some of you in the comments, I didn't plan a sequel when I was writing this. However, there might be a slight possibility for a sequel (thank you for making me think about it ;)). It won't be in 2017, that's for sure. Though, 2018 isn't so far away.
> 
> Thank you again for your enthusiasm and your love, it means a lot to me.

  _We promise according to our hopes, and perform according to our fears. -_ La Rochefoucauld

May looked at him straight in the eyes. Tony felt involuntarily impressed. He knew May was strong, she went through so much and she was still standing steady on her feet. She was willing to go against Tony Stark, billionaire and superhero, for Peter.

That’s love, Tony thought. Real love.

“Stark, I trust you with my kid. He’s a minor, and I don’t want him to sign the Sokovia Accords, you get me?”

“Don’t worry, He won’t. Like you said, he’s a _minor_ , they won’t do anything against him.”

“What if they do?” She continued with force, “What if they don’t care about what the mighty Tony Stark think or want? What if they hurt Peter?”

 _They can’t do that. The Accords are there to protect both civilians and superheros._ But that wasn’t true. The Rogue Avengers had been locked up in the Raft. Tony hadn’t known what Ross wanted to do. He probably put them there to hold them while awaiting their trials. He didn’t know because they had escaped. The thing was Tony didn’t trust Ross, and he wasn’t sure the man wouldn’t have let them rot in the Raft without a trial.

“I’ll protect him,” Tony promised then, solemn. He wasn’t playing, May didn’t want him to. Not with Peter’s life on the line. It sounded like a vow, and Tony wasn’t going to come back on his word.

May seemed convinced, although she still looked reluctant. She agreed because there was no other solution that she could see, but it didn’t mean she was happy with it.

_That’s love. Caring._

Tony felt almost wistful.

“Alright, you know better than me.”

There was something left unsaid in May’s sentence, and Tony heard it loud and clear: “Don’t fuck this up.”

*

At May’s, Tony had felt confident on his ability to see, to understand, to plan. He knew Ross. He had been easy to counter. Tony made him back off on Bruce with a few well placed thinly veiled threats and funding. He didn’t trust him, but at least he knew what to expect from him and Tony knew which buttons to press to make him agree. The other Ross was different, less… corruptible in a sense. He was less greedy but a lot more self-righteous. He believed his actions could protect the world from threats too strong, even if he was hated by everyone. He was doing it for the good of the people.

The irony of it all wasn’t lost on Tony.

Tony had thought Everett would be a threat. He was wrong. He should’ve been suspicious of Thaddeus Ross instead.

The problem was, while Tony had been happy Peter refused the spot on the Avengers team, Ross senior didn’t see it that way. For him, any wannabe superhero had to sign the Accords, and subsequently reveal their identity to the government and the public. Vigilantism was already illegal, but the authorities were quite lenient with superheroes as they dealt with threats which were way above their paygrade. Sokovia and the so-called Civil War just cemented people’s opinion: superheroes needed to be restrained.

Ross wanted everyone under his thumb, even Peter’s kind of vigilantism which was one of the most selfless kind Tony knew. It wasn’t for revenge, or money, or to prove something about himself. He genuinely wanted to help people.

The engineer admitted he hadn’t really thought this through when he recruited Peter to arrest the Rogue Avengers in Germany. He was a 14-year-old kid who had only been a superhero for 6 months. He wasn’t sure being desperate justified what he had done. Granted, he had been angry at Steve’s decision to stop listening and stay in his own bullheadedness. He felt _betrayed_ that most the Avengers decided to side with Steve. But he realized that bringing Peter into this shitshow wasn’t his smartest move.

He was still a _kid_ and it only hit Tony now, after the Vulture, after May found out about Spider-Man and ripped Tony a new one (totally deserving). He was a kid, and when Ross started to sniff around Spider-Man, and hounded Tony about the young hero, he knew had to have a contingency plan. Ross wasn’t dumb, but it didn’t mean he had proof.

When he promised May Peter wasn’t going to be involved with the Accords, he had been honest. He was going to do everything in his power to protect the kid, even if it meant crossing Ross.

*

It happened too soon.

After the showdown with the Vulture, Tony had tried to be a little more present in Peter’s life. With his overbooked timetable, it wasn’t easy but he persuaded May to let Peter come to the Compound once a week so they could work on the suit, and train Peter. Spending time with the teenager also having a motormouth with him. Tony was quite happy to let him talk. Peter’s excitement for life was refreshing to Tony’s cynical mind.

It was during one of those afternoons when Ross came by the first time. Tony made FRIDAY tell him to leave as usual. The man left and Tony thought it be left at that. Ross would call, berate, and threaten him and Tony would just nod, not listening a word he said.

He should’ve listened.

A couple of weeks later, Ross came back once again when Peter was at the Compound. However, this time, when Tony made him wait via FRIDAY, Ross didn’t back down. He apparently had some company over. When Tony saw the SWAT team parked outside the Compound he realized something. He hadn't taken Ross seriously. He hadn't thought Ross would actually use force.

Tony was one of the only Avengers who would actually work with the Accords and he was the only Avenger to be in fighting form. Rhodey still had to get used to his new leg braces, and Vision had left because all the Civil War mess made him rethink this whole human greatness. Without Tony, gone was the communication with the heroes and the government. Ross must have a plan, he wouldn’t do that if he didn’t.

He made a mistake, that wasn't the first time he had been wrong on someone. He should get used to by now. His life had always been a back and forth between his mistakes, his regrets and his solutions.

He looked at Peter, working on his web shooters and didn’t think. He put an ear com and switched it on so that FRIDAY could keep him in the loop without underoos knowing there was anything wrong. He waved away the CCTV and started to think, ideas coming and going in his brain, deciding which was better.

 _Protect my baby, Stark,_ May’s voice said in his head. Tony clenched his jaw, determined. He won’t let anything happen to Peter, even if he was compromised.

He walked to the teenager who was still focused on his work, while sending a text. Never before Tony had been so happy to have a kid so focused.

“Hey, kid,” Tony called, coming up to him.

Peter looked up and removed his earbuds, smiling. Christ, he was just a kid.

“Mr. Stark?”

“What did I tell you?”

Tony raised an eyebrow, amused. Peter groaned, a bit embarrassed.

“Tony,” the teenager grumbled. The older man smirked, it was always fun to embarrass the young man.

“What do you think of trying the Avenger suit?”

Peter frowned for a second, probably not remembering that Tony made an entirely new suit for Peter if he had decided to come join the Avengers.

“I already have a suit.”

“Not this one, _this_ one.”

Tony gestures towards a wall with a flourish. FRIDAY lit the wall to reveal a glass box, lit from within. Inside was the suit he built for Peter.

Shock and giddiness clashed on Peter’s face. The young man tried valiantly to play it cool but Tony just loved how excited Peter always was about what the engineer did for him.

“Wow. Mr Sta- hm, Tony… are you sure? Because like I told you before, I don’t want to join the Avengers yet.”

“I know that. Let’s say it’s just a test run.”

A way to keep you safe if things go south, Tony’s mind supplied.

“Boss,” FRIDAY said in his ear. “Sheryl couldn’t keep Ross away any longer. He’s on his way to your office.”

Tony swallowed and hid his emotions. Peter was sensitive, he always knew when something was wrong.

“Come on, kiddo. Try it,” Tony pressed on the gawking teenager. They didn’t have time, and Tony had to be subtle or Peter wouldn’t go along his plan.

“Alright,”

The glass door slid open as Peter arrived in front of it. With barely contained excitement, Peter took the suit from the mannequin, holding it carefully as if it was going to crumble between his fingers. Tony itched to tell him that the suit could withstand a lot more than a teenager, however superpowered he was.

“You know, it won’t break.” Tony snorted.

Yeah, he couldn’t stop himself.

“Put it on now.”

Peter looked at him almost gaping and nodded. A bit uncomfortable, he looked at Tony, cheeks reddening by the seconds.

“Can you… uh…” He made a vague gesture with his hands. Tony rolled his eyes and turned around to give the kid more privacy.

“Boss,” FRIDAY voice’s called back in his earpiece. The engineer took a deep breath and nodded minutely.

“Ross is getting impatient. He’s threatening you with arrest.” Tony smiled. Right. With what he was going to do, Ross will have plenty to arrest him.

“Hm, Mr.- Tony, it’s OK, you can turn around.”

Tony did and walked to the costumed Peter. He felt his phone vibrate. He fished out of his pants and read the text: _Of course, we will_

Tony almost sagged with relief. That was good news at least.

“How does it feel?”

“Great! And there’s Karen.”

“Of course, there’s Karen,” Tony huffed, “She likes you for some reason.” Peter just beamed at him and something bittersweet churned in his stomach. God, he shouldn’t have involved Peter with this.

“Well, I like her too. Wow, thanks Karen.” Peter giggled with unrestrained glee at what the AI must have told him.

He was just a kid, Tony thought. He smiled at Peter.

“Boss, Ross is coming to the workshop. The SWAT team started to spread out.”

“Hey, Peter,” Tony said, keeping his smile in place. “Don’t you want to see what I did for the new Quinjet?”

“Really?”

“Yep.” Tony said popping the “p”.

Peter nodded enthusiastically, so much Tony was scared he’d lose his head with that much shaking.

“Alright, come with me.”

Tony walked to the end of the workshop where the elevator was already opening for them. Peter followed him like an excited puppy, asking a million questions about what Tony did for the new suit. The doors opened at sublevel 2, showing the Quinjet parked in front of them.

Peter let out an admired sound. Tony put his arm around Peter’s shoulders and led him to the Quinjet. The door opened, and Peter stopped to look at Tony, shuffling his feet, looking unsure of himself.

“Go on, you can look.”

“Thanks!”

Peter bounded inside and started to get wowed by everything, talking a mile a minute.

“Boss,” FRIDAY said urgently, “Ross is in your workshop.”

Tony gulped.

“Hey, kiddo, there’s something urgent that came up.”

Spider-Man’s head appeared in the Quinjet’s door.

“Do you want me to go?” Peter asked, sounded worried.

“No, it’s fine. You can look around the Quinjet. I’m even allowing you to sit on the pilot’s seat, what do you say?”

“For real?”

“For real.”

“Awesome, thank you Mr. Stark!”

Peter disappeared inside and Tony ordered FRIDAY to close the door. Hopefully, Peter wouldn’t notice there was anything wrong until Tony could complete the plan. He went to the elevator and watched as the numbers flashed before his eyes.

“Boss, Ross knows Peter is here.”

Tony clenched his jaws. The elevator arrived at his workshop but FRIDAY didn’t open the doors yet.

“Alright. I just need to delay him enough. FRIDAY, plan the fly path to Wakanda. Send a message to King T’Challa alerting him of the situation. Also, tell May that Peter’s fine, that he’s with a friend. If anything happens to me, send her the number, you know which one. Delete everything I have that could compromise me, King T’Challa or the Rogue Avengers.”

“Done.”

“Thanks FRIDAY. Open the doors now.”

The AI dutifully followed his order.

“Boss,” she started as he made his way to Ross. “Are you sure?”

“Never been surer in my life, FRIDAY.”

“OK,” she agreed, sounding sad.

“Just tell me when Peter is safe.”

“Will do.”

Ross turned towards him and glowered. Tony showed him his media smile.

“General Ross, you’ve inviting yourself in I see.”

“Stark, where is Spider-Man?”

“Straight to the point I see,” Tony smirked. “He’s not here.”

“Oh really.”

Ross got a tablet from behind him and showed Tony when Peter arrived earlier, clad in his Spider-Man costume. The fear that Ross found about Spider-Man’s identity gripped his heart, and he had a hard time to keep his smile in place.

“I erased any footage of Peter as soon as possible.” FRIDAY informed him. Something loosened inside him and he thanked the AI internally.

“Well, it seems that yes, Spider-Man was here.”

“Did he sign the Accords?”

Tony laughed a little and tilted his head. Ross narrowed his eyes.

“I take it he did not.” The man sighed and looked at Tony with pity. “I’m disappointed.”

The engineer snorted, “Oh, really?”

“I thought you had the brains Stark. You’re hiding a vigilante. I just want to meet him. He needs to sign the Accords.”

“Not happening.” Tony quipped.

Ross looked at his tablet, pressed a few times on the screen before looking back at Tony.

“You’re stalling.”

FRIDAY’s voice came back, and Tony could kiss her.

“Boss, he’s in the air and safe. He’s also very upset.”

This time he didn’t stop himself. He closed his eyes in relief. He kept his promise. When he opened his eyes again, he saw the SWAT team coming inside his workshop.

Ross shook his head.

“I thought you were more intelligent than that. You know what this means, don’t you?”

Tony grinned with all his teeth.

“Don’t worry Ross, I’m a big boy, I can handle it.”

“Anthony Stark,” Ross started not wasting anytime, “you’re under arrest for aiding and abetting, obstruction of justice and breaking the Sokovia Accords.”

Someone came up behind Tony, forcing him to spread his arms and legs in order to be pat down.

“Remove any technology you find on him,” Ross added, “as well as jewellery such as rings, watches or glasses. You can never be too careful.”

“Oh, you flatter me Ross.”

They hadn’t seen his earpiece yet.

“Sir,” an agent said, “you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you in court. You have the right...”

As the nameless agent recited his Miranda rights, FRIDAY told him that no one had spotted the Quinjet and that the cloaking device worked perfectly.

“Wait,” someone shouted, “He has an earpiece in.”

“Remove it,” Ross ordered and Tony found himself without any contact with his AI.

But it was fine. He kept his promise. Peter was safe.  


End file.
